


morning and daddyhood

by Siriusstuff



Series: Teodor Claudius Talan Stilinski-Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes sure their kid learns a new word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	morning and daddyhood

**Author's Note:**

> First of a series of ficlets about the life of Stiles and Derek and their son, Teodor.

“Ba _ba_!”

On his stomach, his face mushed into the pillow, Stiles softly groaned.

“Ba _ba_!”

The baby’s voice, while insistent, was not yet indicating impatience or distress. For the time being.

Stiles felt a slight rumbling through the mattress, from beside him.

“Your presence is requested,” Derek said sleepily, as low as he could—though the effort was pointless since the little werewolf in the adjacent room already had lycanthrope hearing.

“Ba ba ba ba ba. Ba _ba_!”

“OK, Tay. Papa’s coming,” Stiles assured, hauling himself upright though remaining still seated on the bedside. He palmed at his face striving to wake up. 

“ _Bah_!”

“Duty calls,” Derek teased. 

“Yeah, _doodie_ calls, you mean,” Stiles groaned.

Various softly jabbered syllables continued, ending with another vehement “Ba _ba_!”

Derek’s laugh, all in his chest, rumbled again.

Stiles was so over-the-roof proud when “papa” became their son’s first word. Stiles was papa. “Ba _ba_!” was Teodor’s most frequently repeated sound, apparently his favorite thing to say at that point.

At this time of the morning, though, it was not Stiles’s.

Derek rolled onto his back as Stiles passed. He’d have happily tended to their child but they’d agreed, so far, as part of helping the little guy keep names and identities sorted out, whomever he called for was who’d go to him.

Teo hadn’t said “daddy” yet.

“I am so making sure baby boy’s next word is ‘daddy,’ you ass,” Stiles declared.

“Good morning, little stinky!” followed, from the next room, and Derek listened to the happy babbles, Stiles’s murmurs and inevitable raspberry kisses blown upon someone’s tummy.

Shortly Stiles was back in their bedroom, with Teo, in a t-shirt and fresh diaper, in his arms. Soon as Teo saw his daddy gleeful sounds ensued and he reached out. Derek took him and the usual scent marking, mutual neck-nuzzling, enhanced by Derek’s many gentle kisses to his baby’s face, cheeks, wherever he could land one, began.

Derek had kept smooth-shaven, to Stiles’s chagrin, since becoming a dad.

Stiles took his place back in bed, propping his head on his elbow, waiting for the morning ritual to finish. It always made him smile, his two wolves doing their pack thing, often with him in the midst of it. Teo had scent marked him as soon as Stiles had lifted him from his crib. Teo _loved_ scenting and being scented.

Once Teo was sitting on Derek’s chest, batting at it with both hands, Stiles started the promised lesson.

“Teo,” he said, bobbing a finger close to Derek’s face, “Who’s that?” he asked, with emphasis.

Scrutinizing the action before him, Teo responded, “Ehh dah!”

“See,” Stiles explained. “He said, ‘It’s Dad.’”

Much as Derek would have loved to agree, he was far from convinced. “I think he just repeated, ‘Who’s that.’”

Stiles scoffed but resumed the pointing, making Derek wince at the proximity of finger to face.

“That’s Daddy. Dada. Say dada. Teo can say dada. Dada dada dada dada! Dada dada dada dada dada!”

Teo stared at his papa, mystified.

“Papa’s crazy,” Derek whispered.

“No, Dada, don’t say that, Dada. Da _da_!”

Stiles was struck with a sudden idea.

“Dada, flash your eyes, Dada!”

Even Derek’s full beta-form, sharp canines, peaked ears, furry face, even his missing eyebrows, always delighted Teodor and had never frightened him in the least. Derek’s golden eyes thrilled the boy every time, and for as long as he’d been able, since only a few months old, Teo had flashed his own golden irises in return.

The little one shrieked in delight at his daddy’s glowing eyes, and clapped him in the face.

Stiles wanted to say _careful_ when he noticed Derek’s fangs had begun to lengthen some—he must be very excited—but Stiles was well aware how much it offended his husband to imply he might hurt his child even unintentionally.

Instead Stiles whispered, “Now say ‘dada’!”

“I’m Dada,” Derek said, with minimal distortion from the slightly longer teeth. He pointed to Stiles, “Papa,” then back to himself, “Dada.” He repeated the action a few times.

Teo seemed spellbound. Not only had his eyes flashed golden yellow in response to Derek’s, they were staying gold, which was unusual. Moreover, little points had formed atop his ears and he’d sprouted extra fuzz—baby sideburns. With only two teeth he was still far from fangs though.

This was the most the baby were had ever shifted. Stiles’s heart was pounding so much Derek glanced over at him.

Stiles reached for his phone, framed a picture as quickly as he could, getting the more pixie- than wolf-like little ears, the short but fuzzy little sideburns. He pulled back some to include at least Derek’s hand, his fingernails a bit claw-like. Since Teo was still looking right at Derek, there was no eye-flare.

Baby werewolves were freaking adorable.

Derek kept up repeating “dada,” “I’m Dada” and finally, though a little slurred and sounding at first like “daarhh dah,” Teo repeated it. “Dada.”

“Yes!” Stiles cheered, softly but intensely, with a cry that usually would be accompanied by a fist-pump but didn’t get one this time. He fell back into his pillow, announcing, “My work here is done, Dada,” and so missed the resplendent smile on his mate’s face, returned to human. Kissing the still shifted werebaby re-commenced.

Then, around fingers in his mouth, Teo sounded off his next favorite “word”: “Umumumumumumum.” Golden eyes fading, now he was just a hungry boy.

Stiles rolled onto his side, repeating, “My work here is done.”

Derek asked, “I’m just gonna give him a bottle. I think he’ll go back to bed for a while.”

“Good luck with that,” was the answer he got.

Out of bed, babe in his arms, Derek headed to the kitchen. “Let’s get you some num-num, Tay, and let Papa sleep.”

But now he’d said the magic word, and as soon as Teo realized Papa was not following them he sought to correct the unacceptable situation.

“Ba _ba_!—Ba _ba_!” Teo looked over Derek’s shoulder to his papa still in bed. “Ba _ba_!”

With only a mild whine, but still on his side, Stiles mumbled, “I’ll be in in a minute.” Then slightly more cheerfully, “Let’s have pancakes.—Cereal for you, baby boy!”

And all the way to the kitchen Stiles could hear, “Umumumumumum.—Ba _ba_!”


End file.
